Confession
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: It was time for him to confess. But does he have the courage to confess to his best friend?


**This is a TakuRan story for their fans, especially Lordranged7! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Confession **

It was raining heavily. A certain pink haired boy clutched his bag on top of his head as he ran through the merciless drops of rain. The boy who was wearing the Raimon Junior uniform was none other than Kirino Ranmaru, the defender of the Raimon Eleven, the schools football team. He spotted a payphone nearby.

'Perfect.' Kirino thought. The payphone was shaded and much to Kirino' delight, empty. Kirino stepped quickly into the small shaded area and shut the door.

The boy put his bag on the floor. He squeezed his hair and clothes hoping that it will dry faster. Although it did help to dry his hair a little, his body was still drenched.

"Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while." Kirino said out loud. The pinkette sat down and watched the rain for a while. His mind began to wander. 'I wonder what Shindou is doing now?' He mumbled. " I wish he were here now..."

When he realized what he just said he shook his head. 'No! I musn't think of Shindou.' He firmly told himself.

Even if he denies it, Kirino knew he had a major crush on his best friend, Shindou Takuto. The two have known each other since preschool and have been best friends ever since. But lately Shindou seemed to have been ignoring Kirino. Kirino felt hurt.

Every time the pinkette approached his brunette friend his friend either turned away or talked with someone else. 'I don't think Shindou will feel the same way about me as I so about him.' Kirino thought. He hugged his knees. The payphone was cold and a little damp. Kirino leaned back onto the wall and rubbed his arms.

The rain still hadn't stopped. Kirino felt like he had waited hours. But when he checked his watch, only thirty minutes have passed. As every second ticked by Kirino began to doze off.

His head leaned against the wall and his eyelids slid shut. All the pitter patter of the rain did was lulling him deeper into sleep.

Kirino woke up later to the sound of someone playing the piano.

"Wha- where am I?" Kirino snapped awake and looked at his surroundings. Kirino found himself on a large double bed with white linen sheets. Looking down, Kirino also realized he was no longer wearing his uniform but instead a long sleeved white shirt and brown trousers.

The pinkette got out of bed and inspected his surroundings once more. Suddenly it dawned on Kirino. 'This place, I know this place!' He thought.

Just to prove his point the boy exited the bedroom and headed for the next room. Just as his fingers were about to touch the doorknob, Kirino hesitated. The sound of the piano being played could plainly be heard from his position.

Taking a deep breath Kirino turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Kirino! Your finally awake!" A voice said. The person playing the piano got up and walked toward Kirino.

Kirino was ar loss for words. A horrifiying thought arose in his mind and his face immediately turned red. 'This is Shindou's house! But how did I get here?"

"Hey you okay?" Shindou asked with a worried look on his face. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"N-no." Kirino stammered. His face turned even redder.

"Are you sure?" Shindou asked, still worried about his best friend.

"Y-yes. I mean n-no. I mean y-yes! I'm perfectly f-fine." Kirino stuttered.

Shindou looked closely at Kirino. "Kirino? You sure? I can always ask the maid to-"

Shindou was cut of as Kirino kissed him. Breaking the kiss, Kirino looked up at Shindou and said, "I love you Takuto. I didn't know how to say this but-"

"Sssshhh." Shindou put a finger on Kirino's lips and stared into his friend's deep blue orbs.

After a moment Shindou leaned towards his pink haired friend and kissed him. "I love you too Ranmaru."

**THE END**

**I am finally done! You don't know how awkward it was for me to write this story.**

**Shindou: *turns tomato red* What. Did. You. Write?**

**Shindou! Good to see ya bro. As I was saying, this was extremely awkward for me. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**A review might help. Thanks~!**


End file.
